


Underneath, All Along

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Rescue Missions, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon steals Sansa from the Vale, but for reasons of her own, she'd like to stay Alayne a little longer. Alayne, after all, can wish for the company of her handsome traveling companion at night.





	Underneath, All Along

_Alayne, Alayne, my name is Alayne._  

That had been true, until Jon Snow rode into the Vale and stole her away from Littlefinger and Sweetrobin and her life as a bastard girl.

He'd called he Sansa, when he'd found her locked away in her gilded cage. She shook her head and told him she had no brothers, not anymore. Why would she want to, when Jon was strong and handsome and kind, with grey eyes that made her shiver?

Each night when they made camp he huddled next to her, bundled in furs, careful to keep his back to her. Still, she dreamed of his kisses, soft and sweet and full of gentleness.

But the only touch they shared was on horseback. She couldn't bear to be parted from Jon. She was still terrified that Littlefinger would strike from behind, with a knife to her throat.

Jon understood enough of fear that he let her ride with him. She slipped her hands around his waist and held on tight.

She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder after a long journey on a rainy night. Jon stayed with her, covering her hands with his. She felt him tremble as she yawned herself awake. He said nothing as he helped her down from her horse.

The tent they shared was warm and dry. She wrung out her hair well away from their bed, and gasped when dark water poured onto the ground. She examined a lock of her hair. Strands of red peeked through the brown.

No, she thought, not yet, it's too soon, I want -

Jon caught her wrist. He held a basin of water he'd heated over the fire in his other hand. 

_He means to wash my hair, to bring me back, to make me his sister again._

"Let me...let me be Alayne a little longer."

Jon looked startled. 'I only thought-"

"I know," she said, taking the wash basin from his hand, "but..."

She reached for him, and kissed his cheek, then brushed her lips over his. Fear coursed through her when he froze. But a second later he pulled her close, running his hands through her hair, kissing her passionately, until she pulled him down with her onto the furs.

***

She'd never known the touch of a good man, but Jon did more than kiss her that night. He gave her everything he had, every part of himself, and she trusted him enough to do the same.

After they were both spent, she cradled his head on her chest. He threaded his hand through her hair, which was streaked with red after their lovemaking. Just before Jon surrendered to sleep, he tugged her closer and murmured _Sansa._ When the name she'd fought so hard to leave behind fell from Jon's lips, warmth spread all the way down to her toes.

Jon had loved her underneath, all along.


End file.
